The problems involved in the purification of water, particularly that water containing suspended solids, has been the subject of much investigation for an extended time period. This is especially true in the cases of municipal water supply, industrial water supply, the treatment of municipal sewage, the treatment of discharges from mineral dressing operations, food processing plants, breweries, and many other operations directed toward man's existence and endeavor. Many materials have been used to aid in the purification of water and wastes involved in such operations. Some of these materials are relatively old; the use of alum, ferric chloride, other ferric- or ferrous-salts, alone or in conjunction with lime, sodium aluminate, soluble starches, water soluble natural, modified, and synthetic polymers, and the like are examples of such flocculating agents. Recently, much attention has been given to the use of natural gums and synthetic high molecular weight polyelectrolytes, as typified by poly(acrylic acid) and salts thereof, poly(vinylbenzene sulfonic acid and salts thereof, the water-dispersable reaction products of nucleophilic reagents with polymers containing monomeric units of vinyl benzyl -chloride and -bromide, poly(ethyleneimine), poly(maleic acid) and water-dispersible salts thereof, and many others. Relatively non-ionic polymers, as poly(acrylamide)-and guar gum-types have also found wide application for use in water clarification. Most of these materials must be used in certain pH ranges, and in proportion to the solids content of the water, etc.; the maintainance of which parameters may be difficult during a continuous-bassis tainance of which parameters may be difficult during continuous-basis operation.